In one context, a mission of an aircraft relates to a movement on the ground and/or in flight of the aircraft between two particular positions, while observing a certain number of particular conditions (procedures, airways, time constraints, speed constraints, cruising level, cost index, etc). For a commercial airplane, a mission of that airplane may involve a complete trip from a boarding gate of an airport of departure (or of origin) and a landing gate of an airport of arrival (or of destination).
Thus, mission management involves managing both the navigation in flight (flight phase) and the airport navigation (ground phase). Through the document US-20100145605 (hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety), a device for assisting in the airport navigation of an aircraft is known, the object of which is to perform ground/flight continuity during a movement of the aircraft. This document defines one principle of a flight time prediction from a boarding gate to a landing gate. However, implementing this principle requires a powerful architecture.